2020 Florida 500 Race Transcript
(It fades to a shot of the Florida 500. Darrell Cartrip, Ruff Ruffman, Bob Cutlass, and Natalie Certain are in the studio.) Darrell Cartrip: Hey there folks, Darrell here, welcoming you to the Florida 500 of the 2020 BONE-US Points Piston Cup season, it's been a day of whenever you thought the Hudson Hornet Piston Cup series was done, or was it? (It cuts to The Zhuzhus' pit where the other hamsters are getting Hamsterbus a pit stop.) Hamsterbus: This is it! The bone-us points piston cup season of 2020! I have felt a bit tired for this. Frankie: It's all thanks to you, Hamsterbus. Now come on, let the pit crew hamsters get you new tires. Hamsterbus: No thanks, Frankie. I feel ready. (She revs her engine) ''ZOOM ON! ''(She races right out of the pits) Frankie: Well, that was unexpected. (All the cars line up at the starting line along with Turbo, Blaze, McQueen, and Hamsterbus. The cars rev their engines) Mark SetGo: Racers, on your marks, get set, go! (The racers race right out of the start) Darrell: Alright, there they go, Boogity, Boogity, Boogity! Let's go racing, drivers! And yes, Cruz Ramirez and Lightning McQueen! Woo-hoo! Bob Cutlass: I have never seen anything but the BONE-US points piston cup season of 2020. Ruff Ruffman: It's my honor, you know Darrell, i usually assign "BONE-US Points" 5, 10, 15, and 20 times per speed. We've got a bit of speed up ourselves, and nobody knows what's gonna happen! (294 laps later...) Hamsterbus: How's the view back there, Turbo? Turbo: All it takes is speed, how's the view back there, Hamsterbus? Hamsterbus: Well, you better watch out, i have a superspeed, ZOOM ON! (She zooms right past Turbo, 300 laps later, Turbo, Hamsterbus, Blaze, McQueen, and Cruz make their way into pit road.) King Weathers: (He is the crew chief of Cruz Ramirez) ''Alright Cruz, let's get you good as new. ''(The Dinoco 51 pitties get Cruz new tires and fuel, Cruz makes her way out of the pits after a complete pit stop. It is followed by McQueen, Blaze, Hamsterbus, and Turbo after their pit stops.) Hamsterbus: Let's finish this once and for all! (2 more laps are left to go, the cars make their way over the white flag from Lap 399 to Lap 400 as the final lap.) Hamsterbus: Yes, yes, yes! (And then a next generation car with the sponsor "PopCap" and the number "37" catches up to Turbo) Turbo: What? Who's this? (The next generation PopCap car breaks apart revealing an invisible skateboard with zombies standing on it. The zombies prepare to attack Turbo.) Turbo: Huh? What the heck? Bob Cutlass: Darrell, the next thing competitor Turbo wants to see these weird undeads around, i noticed something, i don't understand why these zombies are allowed on the track, i just don't find them funny! Natalie Certain: No one finds zombies evil! And scary! Turbo: Someone save me! (Blaze, Hamsterbus, and McQueen grab Turbo before the zombies grab him.) Blaze: We got you, Turbo! Turbo: Blaze, thank goodness, you saved my life. Blaze: Hang on, we got us some bees! Turbo: Bees?! (A stampede of bees fly onto the racetrack, the bees chase the racers.) Turbo: AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Blaze, go faster, go faster! Blaze: I know, Turbo. We need enough speed for the loop of death! Turbo: Loop of death?! (The roller coaster loop track is put onto the NASCAR racetrack.) Blaze: Keep your shell and spoiler inside the race at all times, Turbo, the police will stop these bees, if we wanna win the BONE-US Points Piston Cup season of 2020. Ready? Blazing Speed! (His spoiler raises, his supercharge engine deploys and revs, the booster lights up.) Turbo: Here we go! Blaze, Turbo, Hamsterbus, and McQueen: Leeeeeeeeeeeet's Blaze! (They unleash the speed and race up the loop, Turbo is screaming all the way on the loop till the speedometer reaches 250 mph which breaks the sound barrier and gives them a big boost that helps them cross the finish line.) Bob Cutlass: Unbelievable, it's Blaze for the win, along with Turbo, McQueen, and Hamsterbus. (The fireworks are in the sky, making a Piston Cup trophy.)